


The Biggest Prank War In History

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prank War, Pranks, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written from a roleplay a friend and i did a while back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We're home!" Gabriel said and opened up the motel door to see the bed stripped of sheets, the dresser drawers opened and empty, and all of the snacks on the counter gone. Gabriel gasped and walked up to the fridge, opening it to find it was empty, too. He turned to Sam and took a deep breath. "It started. It's time for war. They took my food." Sam laughed. "This is weak! We can do so much better." He made his way around the room, studying the damage. "Very weak. I'd say 3/10. Maybe 5/10 if they found a really good spot to hide all this crap. But seriously, the food? Nobody messes with my food." Gabriel laughed a bit and walked into the bathroom. There wasn't any toilet paper. "Oh my." He chuckled. "What else did they take?" Sam said, following Gabriel into the bathroom and snorting when he saw the missing toilet paper. Gabriel laughed softly. "The toilet paper." He said. "Hmm... I'm trying to brainstorm what we can do to them next..." He said. "What if we turned all of their furniture upside down and put it on the ceiling?" Sam laughed. "That would be funny." Gabriel laughed. "It's a plan." He said and walked out of the bathroom. "Hmm..." "I don't know how we're gonna do it. I don't think they're gonna leave their room so easily vulnerable." Sam pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe we have to prank them somewhere they'd go..." Gabriel said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe if they went out, like to a bowling alley or something, we could give them the pins that can't be knocked over." Gabriel laughed. "Ehh... We're gonna have to think of something a little better than that." Sam gasped. "Oh! I know! We could send them a prank travel ticket!" Gabriel cracked up. "That's wonderful! What, they're gonna get all packed and everything, then the ticket gets rejected at the airport?" "Yeah!" Sam grinned, proud of his idea. "That's hilarious." Gabriel laughed. "Okay, let's do that. But first, I want dinner." He said. "Alright. What do you want?" Sam sighed. "We have to go out, and I don't have much money, so choose wisely." "Oh, babe, we don't have to if you don't want to. I can just grab something from a store... I didn't mean to sound demanding." Gabriel said and jumped up to sit on the counter. "No, it's okay! I've been wanting to take you out for a while..." Sam looked out the window. "Although it might be a little hard right now. Looks like they're watching." "Who's watching?" Gabriel's gaze turned to the window Sam was looking out of. "Cas. Dean must've told him to so that when we left they could do more." Sam chuckled. "Why don't you fly out to a store and get us some dinner? I don't think we'll be leaving." Gabriel laughed softly and nodded. "Any preferences before I leave?" He asked. "Not really...although get some flour. I have an idea." Sam grinned. Gabriel laughed. "Sounds good, Sammy." He grabbed his wallet before zapping to a supermarket. He got flour, as promised, and some things to make tacos. As soon as he got the food he wanted, he zapped back to the motel and smiled at Sam. Sam looked inside the bag. "Ooh, tacos! Great! Thanks, Gabe." "No problem, Sammy." Gabriel smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what exactly are you planning on doing with the flour?" "You'll see. For now, let's just eat." Sam smiled gently. Gabriel smiled and nodded. "Okay, Sam." He said, taking the taco stuff over to the oven. He heated up the stove to put the tortillas in. "This prank war won't last long, I'm betting." Sam chuckled knowingly. "Uh oh. Do you have a master plan that is gonna override their other plans?" Gabriel asked with a laugh as he started to make the tacos. Sam grinned. "Of course!" "That's awesome." Gabriel laughed and glanced at Sam. "So are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep it to yourself?" "I can tell you half. Not the part that will stop the whole thing, though." Sam got a thoughtful look on his face. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Okay, shoot." He said. "It's so simple, it's stupid. We rig their door to dump flour on them." Sam said, shrugging. Gabriel laughed. "Ahhh. I see." He said and smiled. "Great plan. But you're gonna stop this prank war... How?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh. Sammy isn't gonna tell me." Sam smirked. "That's right. No more knowledge for you." Gabriel laughed. "Well okay then. Sounds like a pretty good plan..." He chuckled, continuing to make the tacos. "Oh, you're gonna love it." Sam muttered to himself. "What did you say?" Gabriel asked, turning to face Sam with a small smile. "Oh, nothing." Sam said innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluFF TO THE MAX

"Okay." Gabriel turned again and finished up with the meat. He checked on the tortillas in the oven. "When's dinner gonna be done?" Sam whined. "I'm hungry!" Gabriel laughed. "It's almost done!" He smiled. "Can you get out a couple plates, babe?" "Yeah, of course!" Sam went to the cabinet that had plates in it and swore. "They took the plates too!" Gabriel groaned. "What dicks! I just wanna eat some food! Alright, keep an eye on the meat, I'll be right back." He zapped into Dean and Castiel's room, grabbing two plates from the cabinet. He turned to Dean and Castiel, who were laughing at him. "Dicks!" He said, then went back into his kitchen. "Got the plates!" He said. "They were laughing, weren't they?" Sam groaned. "Of course they were," Gabriel said and set the plates on the counter. "Like I said, dicks." He said. Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to get them back." "Yup. Maybe the way to get them out of their house is for us to leave. They'll end up going somewhere else, and we can zap into their house to get the prank completed," Gabriel said with a smile as he set a tortilla on each of the plates. Sam grinned. "That's a great idea!" "Why thank you, Samuel," Gabriel laughed and scooped some of the meat onto their tacos. He put sour cream, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes on as well before rolling both tacos up. "Okay, let's sit down." "It looks great, Gabe. Thank you." Sam smiled, kissing Gabriel's cheek before sitting down with his plate. "No problem, Sammy." Gabriel smiled and sat down across from him, taking a bite of his taco and sighing happily. "Mm.." He moaned. Sam took a deep breath. "Calm down a little, Gabe. You're not supposed to make that noise while eating food." He chuckled. Gabriel looked up at Sam and swallowed his food, then laughed. "Excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy my food. You, on the other hand, are a perv." He smirked. "I'm the perv?" Sam laughed. "Sure. I'm not the one who makes lights explode." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. "If you were an angel..." He laughed. "You'd be much worse with control." Sam laughed. "Whatever." Gabriel grinned and continued eating his taco. "Mhm." He said with a smile. "Hey, it sounds like Dean and Cas are leaving!" Sam looked outside to see them getting in the car. "We can set the flour trap now!" "Ooh! Let's go!" Gabriel grabbed the flour and waited for Dean and Castiel to leave before opening the door and going into their room. "This is gonna be great!" Sam held out his hands for the flour. "Go get some string." Gabriel gave Sam the flour and smiled before searching through Dean and Castiel's room for string. He found some twine and took it out. "Does twine work?" He asked Sam. "Yeah, that'll work!" Sam smiled, holding out his hand. Gabriel handed the twine to Sam, smiling. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" He asked. Gabriel grinned, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms to watch Sam. Dean swung the door open, Castiel behind him. "Hey!" He laughed. Sam yelped, dropping the flour. It exploded on the floor, proceeding to blow up all over everyone. "Dammit Dean!" Dean gasped and sneezed when some flour got up his nose. "Not my fault!" He said. "You were the one trying to prank us, and I forgot my wallet!" Gabriel groaned. "Oh no!" He said, trying to brush some of the flour off of him. "Sammy, our plan failed!" Sam laughed. "No it didn't!" He got off the box. "It's time for part two." Gabriel cocked his head. "Wait, ohhh, that part you didn't tell me," he laughed a little. Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing at Castiel. Sam nodded, his hands starting to shake. "That part. Dean, I swear if you laugh I will punch you into next week." "Okay then." Dean chuckled, then quickly stopped laughing. "Sam..?" Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you gonna do?" He said softly. Sam took a deep breath, getting down on one knee. "Gabriel...will you marry me?" He said, voice shaking as he pulled out a tiny black box. Gabriel fell silent, tears welling up in his eyes. A hand moved up to his mouth. "Y-yes..." He whispered, nodding. "Yes, I'll marry you Sammy..." He smiled weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Dean grinned and wrapped an arm around Castiel' waist. Castiel covered his mouth with his hands, smiling. A huge smile grew on Sam's face. "Oh, Gabriel...I love you so much..." He stood up, slowly opening the little box and pulling out the ring, putting it on Gabriel's finger. "I love you so much, Sam..." Gabriel smiled, looking down at his ring before throwing his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him passionately, his heart pounding. Sam was still shaking as he kissed Gabriel back. He tightly wrapped his arms around the angel. Gabriel cried, joyfully, and cupped Sam's cheeks in his hands. After a while he pulled away, tears still running down his face. "Baby..." He smiled widely. "I love you." "I love you too, Gabe." Sam chuckled a bit. "Do you know now why I could only tell you half of the plan?" Gabriel grinned, nodding quickly. "Yes." He laughed, playing with Sam's hair. "I'm so surprised... I had no idea." He bit his lip, smiling. "Come on, then." Sam looked down at his clothes, laughing. "We need to get cleaned up." Gabriel laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we should do that." He said, brushing off some of the flour. He looked at Dean and Castiel, who were grinning at them. Sam smiled at them. "Thanks for actually listening to me for once, Dean." Dean laughed. "Naw, it was cute." He said with a smile. Gabriel blushed and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam smiled, taking Gabriel's hand. "Let's go, Gabe." Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. He smiled at Dean and Castiel before walking out with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I promised you I'd marry you." Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled back and closed the door behind them when they got into their room. "Sam, I love you so much..." "Love really doesn't describe what I feel for you, but it's a start." Sam blushed. Gabe smiled, looking into Sam's eyes. "Aww, Sammy..." He murmured. "I still can't believe you're mine..." He said quietly, slowly wrapping an arm around his fiancé's neck. Sam chuckled. "You'll still feel that way at our wedding, I'm betting." He leaned down, pulling Gabriel into another kiss. "Even after that." Gabriel muttered with a smile before kissing Sam, his other hand resting on Sam's chest. Sam tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He let out a small groan, almost picking Gabriel up in order to get closer to him. Gabriel stood on his tiptoes, kissing Sam deeper, resisting the urge to break another light. He moaned softly against Sam's lips. Sam pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. His eyes were dark as he attempted to catch his breath. Gabriel stared up into Sam's eyes, taking deep breaths, hands tangled in his hair. He didn't speak as he watched Sam, his gaze dark. "We need to shower, Gabe..." Sam said, his voice low. Gabriel bit his lip and nodded slowly. "I figured as much..." He whispered, his gaze not leaving Sam's. He slowly let go of Sam's hair, hands dropping to his shoulders. "Why don't we save some water?" Sam whispered, kissing the corner of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel let out a small breath and swallowed. "That sounds quite conserving..." He muttered, smirking slightly. "Quite." Sam paused for a moment before kissing Gabriel again slowly. Gabriel kissed Sam back, grabbing the collar of his shirt and slowly backing up towards the bathroom, his lips not leaving Sam's. Sam moaned quietly, allowing himself to be drug to the bathroom. "Gabriel..." He whispered breathlessly. Gabriel moaned softly and closed the door behind Sam. He reluctantly pulled away from him, licking his lips slowly and turning around to start the shower up. Sam could faintly remember through the haze of his brain something about angel's backs being very sensitive. He decided to test this by slowly pushing his hand up the back of Gabriel's shirt, running it along the bare skin. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat. "S-Sammy..." He muttered, closing his eyes. He felt his shoulder blades tense up, and he was tempted to let his wings expand, but the bathroom was too small. Sam laughed lowly. "Does that feel good?" He asked quietly. "Mhmmm..." Gabriel moaned quietly, reaching a hand out to the wall to hold himself up. Sam smirked, scraping his nails against the skin as he trailed down, starting to tug at Gabriel's shirt to pull it off. Gabriel whimpered slightly when he felt Sam's nails scrape against his back. He lifted his arms so Sam could take his shirt off. Sam leaned over, nipping at Gabriel's neck slightly. He continued to scratch at Gabriel's back gently. "We're going to run out of hot water soon." He whispered breathlessly. Gabriel moaned gently and started turned around to quickly unbutton Sam's shirt. He then crouched down, unbuttoning Sam's jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. He took a deep breath and looked up at Sam before standing up again. Sam kicked the clothes to a corner, his hands shaking as he fumbled with Gabriel's pants button. Gabriel watched Sam, his gaze dark. He took deep breaths and bit his lip, running a hand down Sam's arm slowly. Sam hissed, finally getting the button undone and pretty much lifting Gabriel up to pull them off. Gabriel groaned and started kissing Sam's neck, running his hands through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned gently against Sam's neck. Sam pulled Gabriel into the shower, pressing him against the wet wall. He growled and began placing kisses down Gabriel's neck and chest. Gabriel moaned and pressed his body against Sam's, fingers combing through his hair. "I love you, Sam, god, I love you..." He muttered, closing his eyes. Sam couldn't speak, only close his eyes and groan. He pushed his hands behind Gabriel, gently flipping him around and biting at the space between his shoulder blades. Gabriel moaned loudly, biting his lip. "Babe, oh m-" he took a deep breath, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head. Sam chuckled weakly, an idea forming. He opened his mouth against Gabriel's back and bit down. Hard. Gabriel winced and moaned again, taking more deep breaths. "Sam, I.." He whispered. "Wings... They..." He found it hard to speak. "Do you wanna let your wings out, babe?" Sam muttered. "Th-they're too big... Won't fit.." Gabriel whispered. "I mean, they can fit, they'll just be squished.." He breathed. "Does it hurt to keep them in?" Sam whispered, worried a bit. "N-no... It gets a little tense at times... But.." Gabriel took another deep breath and within a second his wings had expanded out behind him, pressing slightly against the walls of the shower. He groaned a bit. Sam felt all of his breath leave him as he saw the golden wings. "They're so beautiful..." He whispered. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and he smiled. "Thanks, babe..." He said softly, his hands pressed against the wall of the shower. "C-can I touch them?" Sam asked shakily. "Of course, Sam, you don't have to ask." Gabe said quietly, biting his lip. Sam gently buried his hands in Gabriel's wings, groaning at the softness of them. Gabriel moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Sam..." He breathed, biting his lip. Sam continued to thread his hands through the silky feathers, sighing. Gabriel moaned softly, chewing on his lip. "Sammy..." He breathed. "You should show me your wings more often..." Sam whispered. He turned Gabriel around, kissing him while tugging on his wings. Gabriel smiled slightly, kissing Sam deeply. "Mhm..." He agreed, cupping Sam's cheek in his hand. Sam pushed against Gabriel, groaning slightly. "Gabe...my...turn..." He stammered out, desperate for some sort of friction. Gabe moaned yet again. "Mm.." He pressed back against Sam, slowly rolling his hips against his. Sam hissed, shutting his eyes. "More...please..." He choked out. Gabriel took a sharp breath, grinding against Sam harder, reaching back to grasp his thigh. Sam let out a low moan, gripping Gabriel's wings tighter. Gabe clenched his jaw, leaning his forehead against the shower wall. "I want you, Sam..." He groaned. Sam hissed, shaking at Gabriel's words. He pulled at his wings more before once again flipping Gabriel around. Gabriel moaned, closing his eyes. His wings twitched and he took a deep breath, waiting. Sam buried his hands in Gabriel's wings again and dipped his head down to kiss his neck. He slowly pressed into the angel, rolling his hips gently. Gabriel let out a whine, his hands slipping on the wet tile of the shower wall. Sam groaned loudly, head rolling back as he thrusted into Gabriel. His head soon snapped back, though, his lips pressing against Gabriel's neck. Gabriel hissed. "Fuck...Sam..." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hands still sliding on the wall. Sam pulled away from Gabriel's neck after leaving a hickey and ran his nails down Gabriel's back. He groaned, hands spreading to his wings. Gabriel groaned, his vision blurring and the bathroom wall shaking a bit. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Sam..." He hissed through clenched teeth. Sam moaned deeply, biting his lip. "Yeah... Yeah I know, babe.." He breathed. "I think I'm gonna... Oh shit..." He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning again. Gabriel almost fell, crying out as he came harshly. "Saaaaaaam..." He moaned. Sam came inside of Gabriel, his body shaking. "Oh god, Gabe-" he moaned, stepping away from Gabriel and taking deep breaths. He leaned against the shower wall and tried catching his breath. Gabriel sank to the floor of the shower, eyes still closed. Sam ran his hands through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Damn." He whispered. Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, still shaking. "God, Sam, three states away probably heard us!" He laughed weakly. Sam laughed and slid down against the wall to sit down on the floor. "We were that loud?" He said, smiling slightly. "I bet we were." Gabriel smiled. "Help me up, will you?" He held out a shaky hand. Sam stood up again, then took Gabriel's hand and pulled him up. "The water's cold now," he said with a small laugh. "Oh well." Gabriel laughed. "It doesn't matter." "Nope," Sam said and kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Not at all." Gabriel smiled. "Come on, let's get dressed." He yawned a little. Sam turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing one to Gabriel. Gabriel tied the towel around his waist, shivering as he stepped out. Sam smiled softly at Gabriel and sighed. "You are my fiancé. It's hard to believe." He said. Gabriel smiled dreamily. "Not too long ago, I was just pining for you from a distance...times change fast, don't they?" "They sure do." Sam grinned and kissed Gabe's nose gently. "And I love you so, so much." Gabriel smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
